


when you move, i’m moved

by sickly



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickly/pseuds/sickly
Summary: Hades is irrevocably mesmerized by the way Persephone moves.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 339





	when you move, i’m moved

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired by "movement" by hozier. started as something entirely different, but oh well. there is no plot! whatsoever! hades just loves her!!
> 
> thank you a thousand times for the beta, spooks and lambkt. this thing was a trainwreck before they got their hands on it.

Persephone has made his home _ hers._

There is not a single complaint from Hades about that fact—having her in such close proximity at so many hours of the day. In fact, why he hasn’t asked her to just move in is beyond him. In all honesty, it doesn’t matter, really. She’s slowly integrated little parts of _ Persephone _ into his life, into his home, that soon enough it’ll be half hers. Her floral arrangements and the inspirational quote paintings put up on the walls make the King of the Dead’s home feel _ alive_. There is now a permanent spot for her toothbrush and a drawer has been cleared in his dresser for her. She has stopped asking permission to do things around the house.

His home is hers. 

She fits in so perfectly, her grooves slotting into the missing spot of the frazzled puzzle that he is. 

As a result, Hades doesn’t question it one bit to find Persephone in his kitchen after she spent the night. A sweet little night spent cuddling, watching movies, and falling asleep curled in one another’s arms. It’s all _ fine_. In fact, it warms his heart to find her there. She looks like she belongs, like she’s been here her entire lifetime. 

He walks into the kitchen in nothing but his robe and a pair of briefs (ones she had gotten him as a gift—_The store clerk said they’d make your butt look nice_). As he rubs his eyes, sleep still coursing through his exhausted bones, he doesn’t register it right away. But when he does—_Gods_. Persephone is there, in nothing but one of his dress shirts and when she reaches up into one of the cabinets for pepper, he sees those cute little panties of hers with the even cuter little bee right on her perfectly plump bottom. His shirt is practically a dress on her. She looks as close to perfect as one can get. 

It’s not just what she’s wearing, but as she cooks a delectable smelling breakfast, she hums a little song to herself and dances to the tune. Hades is certain she’s not doing it on purpose, the way she’s moving her hips to the nonsensical song in her mind. They’re swaying back and forth, moving effortlessly in swift and fluid motions. Maybe his brain short circuits as he stands there and just _ watches _ her. 

He should be used to this by now. Persephone has something to her—a way of captivating him with every little movement she does naturally. It’s the elegant way that she walks or the way her chest rises and falls steadily with every breath that she takes. It’s the way that she flips her hair when she keeps it long and the stretch of her body after long days. How the expanse of her small body will roll out; her arms over her head as she twists out the stresses and mishaps of the day. It’s the roll of her hips whenever he has her in the most intimate way that he can; it’s the way she wordlessly begs for more with every subtle cant of her hips. 

Hades is in love with every single one of Persephone’s movements. They’re so eloquent, so smooth, calculated and on point, even when she doesn’t mean them to be. 

He doesn’t know how long he stands there in the doorway to his kitchen, watching her grow more animated with her dancing as she flips the eggs in the frying pan. It could have been mere seconds, or minutes that stretched out for far too long. He isn’t sure. But when Persephone swings around to find him standing there, she jumps in surprise, her song and dance cut off abruptly. Hades nearly curses himself. 

“Oh!” she chirps, a blush dawning over the pink mounds of her cheeks as those little blue flowers adorn her hair at the sight of him. “Good morning. How long have you been standing there?”

He can’t help the hint of a smirk on his face as he finally forces his feet to move, stepping further into the kitchen. He shrugs nonchalantly. “Dunno, really. Long enough,” he tells her and leans on the island counter. “Just admiring how nice it feels to wake up to you here.”

Hades finally smiles a little wider at her, and she returns it, tucking a stray strand of hair that fell loose from her tousled bun behind her ear. She still gets like this sometimes, waking up with far more hair than she fell asleep with. He makes a mental note to help her with it later on, but for now, he just wants to drink her in. He wants to take in the sheepish smile on her face, and the way her eyes flicker with something left unsaid.

“Creep,” Persephone says teasingly, whipping back around to the finished egg so that she can move it to a plate and crack another onto the pan. But Hades doesn’t miss the swivel of her hips as she turns. He shivers. “Only weirdos stand and watch people without saying something.”

“Yeah, well,” he huffs, barely hiding the bite of his lip as his eyes rake over her body once more. Months ago he would’ve been ashamed of this; would have looked at her much more surreptitiously. Now—now he has no shame in admiring her. There is no shame in adoring a Goddess. _ His _ Goddess. “Sue me for being weird then.”

Persephone lets out a small chuckle. Her body moves with it still, and Hades catches it. The small lift of her shoulders, how they rise just slightly with her laughter. 

“Did you sleep well?” she asks then, not turning around to meet his face as she continues to cook. 

He nearly doesn’t answer. He just wants to stand there and watch her _ move _ with such grace, the way she does things so precise and succinct with no hiccups. Even with as clumsy as she can be sometimes, she still picks herself back up with as much poise as she can. 

“You know the answer to that question,” he says with something slowly oozing into his voice. He wonders if she can hear it. But, she _ does _ know the answer. Persephone knows how well Hades sleeps when she’s by his side. It’s why he appreciates her presence even more. 

She doesn’t answer; she only hums, and he can hear the smile within it. 

Within a few moments, she is back to humming her little song. In a couple more, the sway of her hips returns too.

Hades can’t help it. The force of her gravity pulls him right into her orbit, as he moves from his spot by the island to come up right behind her. 

He doesn’t press against her, not right away. He starts with his hands on her shoulders, leaning down to nose at the nape of her neck and pressing a few gentle kisses there as his hands slide down to the swell of her hips. He catches the soft hitch of her breath and the way her movements stutter—but only _ slightly_. Nobody else but him would notice. 

“Are you okay with eggs and toast for breakfast?” Persephone asks in a hushed voice this time, low and with a slight timbre that he recognizes far too well. He holds back his smirk as he uses his hands to pull her a little bit closer. “I—I haven’t started your coffee yet.”

“It can wait,” he whispers against her soft skin. Finally, he presses his front against Persephone’s back and hums, reveling in the way she almost immediately melts into his grasp. 

Now that his hands are leveled with the knobs, Hades uses one to shut off the flame underneath the skillet before returning it to her body.

“That was a cute dance of yours, you know,” Hades continues speaking. He lets both his hands caress the mounds of Persephone’s hips over her (_his_) shirt. 

“You call that a dance?” Persephone giggles softly. “I was barely moving.”

“Yet, you've still managed to captivate me,” Hades mutters. He brings his lips beneath her ear, then along the line of her jaw. Persephone lets her head dip back a little, just to grant him more access. All he has to do is pull back, just barely, to see the way her eyes have darkened, small hints of red seeping in. The flicker is back, and she can feel a tell-tale heat begin to form in the pit of her belly. With a grin, Hades asks, “How did it go again?” 

Persephone manages the smallest of smiles, swaying her hips, and he mimics her movement. As he presses against her even more, he follows her every move, falling into the motions of her little dance perfectly. Hades doesn’t miss the way she pushes back against him, even if it’s minute. 

“You don’t like dancing,” Persephone whispers, but she doesn’t stop. Not as his lips cast over her neck. 

“I do,” Hades says, “just not in public. Here? Here is fine.”

Persephone hums. She doesn’t protest any further, just lets him move with her in sync. She hums her song, and they dance. 

“Besides,” Hades speaks again, voice soft against her skin, “I like it when _you_ dance.”

“Oh yeah? Should I give you a lapdance one day? Maybe then you won’t have to go to brunch with your brothers anymore…” she giggles, breathy and quiet. 

Humming, he shrugs, his hands slowly slithering towards the front of Persephone’s body. “I like that compromise.” 

With wandering, yet tender hands, Hades lets one of them drift underneath the bottom of the shirt as they gravitate towards what they seek. At the hem of her underwear, he fiddles with the little bow at the top playfully. Enough to make Persephone press her hips forward, almost completely undetectable. 

Nobody else but Hades would notice. 

He lets out a low chuckle and pulls Persephone away from the stove. He spins her so that she’s facing the island instead, allowing her to brace herself on it as he presses against her a little more. 

“Hades,” she breathes when he finally dips his hand beneath the hem, crawling past the tuft of hair, towards the heat of her dampening core. He reaches her clit first and gives a few generous strokes to the erect nub. 

Persephone’s hips buck immediately. Not too wildly, but they buck nonetheless. Always so sensitive.

“What seems to be the problem, sweetness?” he questions innocently. She only whines in response. 

Hades doesn’t say anything else for a moment. Instead, he uses two of his long digits to swirl around her bud of nerves. Slowly, he drags his fingers down between her folds and draws up the newfound slick to her swollen clit. His fingers move more swiftly now as he sucks a small mark into the juncture of her skin where neck meets shoulder. 

A sweet purr leaves Persephone’s throat, and Hades can tell she’s holding back the needy stutter of her hips. He doesn’t comment just yet, instead encircles her clit with his agile fingers. He can hear the change in her breathing and soaks in the quicker rise and fall of her chest. His other hand travels up her shirt to grasp her bare breast, sweeping his thumb over her hardened nipple, and his lips to continue kissing wherever they can reach. He even nibbles gently on her ear, just the way she likes, making her keen softly. 

“Have I ever told you,” Hades starts, his breath casting heat over her skin, “how _ ethereal _ I think you are?” 

“Y—Yeah,” Persephone responds airily when his fingers slip back between her lips. They don’t stop; one sinking into her inviting heat. Her knees nearly buckle. She can feel her mind whirling, feel herself succumbing to the power that he has over her. “But…but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”

He lets out a low laugh. 

“Gods, little goddess,” he whispers then. Slowly, he adds a second finger to move in and out of her, curling ever so gently in a way that makes her back arch against him. She lets out a long moan. “You get so wet for me. I love it, love everything about you.” 

“Please, _ please_,” she whimpers. 

Hades is hard and heavy against her backside, subtly grinding against her for some form of relief. His own breathing has become a little labored as he fingers her with more intent, squeezing her breast a bit harder without crossing any boundaries that she may have previously put up. 

When Persephone’s legs start to shake and her walls begin to clench around his fingers, he draws back, like the wicked, wicked man that he is. She _ whines _ and huffs in frustration 

“You are _ so_—” she goes to say, but then the feeling of Hades’ broad body behind her is gone. Then again, so are her panties as they are swept down to her ankles. 

She doesn’t have to turn around to see him on his knees, to see him spreading her cheeks just enough to see her glistening before him. He watches the slight pulse of her core before delving in, attaching his mouth to the sweet, pink lips that he loves to taste so much. He sucks gently, drawing a delicious moan from her, then flattens his tongue to move up and down in a teasing manner. She falls against the marble countertop, gripping the edge with one hand. 

“I—_ fuck_,” Persephone hisses, and Hades bites back a feral growl. Cursing isn’t something she does often, but Gods, when she _ does_. It’s a godsdamn melody; vulgar words sound like a symphony when they fall from her lips, like a _ prayer._

Finally, she grows a little more brazen with her hips. It’s exactly what he has been aching for, to feel her press back against him or swivel in a way that makes him hungry for more. He gives her exactly what she doesn’t even have to ask for, sucking her clit before letting his tongue dip into her. His big hands to squeeze her ass, keeping her spread apart and open for him to devour. He goes back and forth between these actions, sending Persephone spiraling as she tries to grasp onto the flood of sensations. 

“That’s it, sweetness,” Hades mutters when he pulls back briefly, just to watch the way she is rocking her hips. “What do you need, Persephone?”

“_You,_” she says in an instant, voice dripping with lust. 

Hades would be an idiot, an absolute _ fool _ to deny any Goddess of her needs. Especially when they look the way she does, clinging to his countertop and whimpering helplessly. 

Still, he can’t help but dive back in, greedily feasting on the treat laid out for him. He presses his tongue in and out of her, then uses one hand to thumb at her clit, circling it to match the fervor of his mouth. Persephone is quickly being reduced to nothing but a mess of moans, whines, and desperate twitches of her body for _ more, __more, more._

Even when Hades takes his mouth from her soaking mound, he moves to bite at other parts of her skin. Maybe he makes a few marks on her cheeks, and worships the lines of her stretch marks, but the only people who would know are the two of them. So, maybe, it doesn’t quite matter how many sweet bruises he litters on her skin. 

Persephone, though, lets out a particularly miserable, needy whine that finally cuts through his resolve. Despite the slight smirk on his wet lips, he pulls back. With the ache of his own want for this, he can’t help it. 

He stands to his feet and presses the bulge in his briefs against her bare sex, feeling her wet heat quickly seep through his confinements.

“Words, little goddess,” he coaxes gently, petting over the curve of her back. 

“Hades,” Persephone breathes, finally looking back at him over her shoulder. Her eyes are filled with a feverish desire, her hair crowned with blue flowers and a much looser bun as it had grown while she laid there for him. Her heart is hammering in her chest as she continues to beg, “_Please_. I need you, please give—”

Hades is quick to push his briefs down, his erection falling upon her hot center. He gives a few pushes of his hips, slow and teasing, as he glides it along her lips. 

“Okay, sweetness,” he finally says, but still only grasps his cock to run along her folds, through her wetness. He doesn’t even press the tip in, not yet. “I’ll give you want you want, okay?” Persephone whines, trying to push back, so he pulls away completely. “Ah. You gotta promise me something, okay?”

She nods furiously. 

“Promise me you won’t hold back. Nothing. I want all of you. Every noise, every movement, every single thing. Can you do that for me?”

With wild, dark eyes, she looks back to meet his. He grips her hips, and he’s _ so close. _He can see how bad she needs this just by looking at her, but doesn’t make any further move until she finally nods her head once more. 

“I promise,” she breathes. 

He doesn’t need much else to press into her. He guides himself, sinking in slowly as they both let out long moans. Persephone’s heat practically drags him in, greedily and without hesitation. 

“Fucking fates,” Hades groans, trying not to double over on top of her. Instead, he grips her waist and pulls her back against him. Her hands scramble for purchase on the counter as she lets out a sweet little mewl of pleasure. 

“I—yeah,” Persephone chokes out. She promised to be loud, to be vocal with her bliss, but with how full she feels, she can barely form a proper sentence. As soon as he is buried to the hilt, she keeps at least part of her promise, rolling her hips helplessly. He pulls back just far enough to watch it, and _ Gods_, is she a sight to behold. 

Persephone is laid there, splayed out on the counter with her ass flush against his groin where pink meets blue. But that sweet roll of her hips—that’s what really gets him. 

“Hades, baby,” she says, pushing herself up onto her elbows as she brushes hair out of her face. “Please move. Need you, _ please_.”

“Fuck. I got you, sweetness, don’t worry,” he assures her. As to not disappoint, he pulls his hips back before sinking into her with one fell swoop. Persephone lets out a small squeak of pleasure, her head falling between her shoulders as she adjusts to his size. With the pressure building in her abdomen, she can barely feel the sting of her nails digging into her palms as she fists her hands. 

Hades doesn’t hesitate to repeat the action, over and over again, using his leverage on her waist to piston his hips repeatedly. He angles himself just right, his cock penetrating her relentlessly. As he looks down, he _ watches _ the sight of him disappearing into her with every push of his hips, the way she _ swallows _ him up with such want. His head is absolutely swimming with drunken desire. Her lips flutter around his length as he continues to thrust, and he drinks all of it in. Every single noise that she’s letting out and the way she’s pushing back to meet his hips. 

“Such a good girl,” he praises. “So good for me. I—_fuck_—don’t deserve you.”

Persephone whines, her hips rolling with more vigor as her walls clench deliciously around his cock. The two of them can barely breathe at this point, and Hades thinks he might genuinely pass out when she starts to _ full on _ fuck herself back against him. 

“_Hades,_” she mewls, chasing her own hot bliss. He stills himself completely, stalling his thrusts while still holding onto her hips. But in the flurry of her simmering pleasure, she loses herself. She lets go completely, feverishly pushing herself back against his hips. “I love you, love you, love your—_fuck_, _ so full_,” she babbles as she continues her brutal pace and he watches in complete fucking awe as she throws her hips in circles, her mouth spilling a litany of his name. Hades has never felt more like a _ God _ than he does now. If no one else said his name in worship the way Persephone is in that moment, he’d be completely content. 

She doesn’t seem to register the lack of movement from Hades’ end for a few long moments, but when she does—she looks back at him with a _ furious _desire in her eyes as they flicker red. He doesn’t even need her to speak words to know what to do, but she does anyways, and it completely dizzies him. 

“_Please_, fuck me, Hades,” Persephone pleads. 

He growls, pulling back on her hips with bruising force. He draws his own back before finally, pummeling into her over and over, making her _ howl._

“_Harder_,” she gasps, her feet barely touching the ground at this point as she desperately clings to the counter. Despite it all, she still lets out a small cry of, “_Faster.” _

With one hand keeping her steady, he continues his vigorous pace as he buries himself within her repeatedly, chasing the ever growing heat pooling in his groin. His other hand grabs her messy bunch of hair, pulling Persephone's head back with just enough force. The type of force that he knows she likes, especially with the way her walls quiver around his cock and drag him in deeper. 

“That’s it,” Hades whispers, finally leaning over her body to kiss her jaw, all the way to her lips. He kisses her sloppily, with tongue and teeth and breathy moans. He speaks again into her mouth, moaning, “Fuck, baby, I’m—_Kore_—”

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, _ don’t—_”

Hades’ hips begin to stutter and he doesn’t even have it in him to kiss her anymore, opting for breathing heavily against her mouth as he chases his impending orgasm. It sets his senses aflame, every nerve in his body alight with hot flashes of pleasure. When it hits him, it _ hits him, _and he barely has enough time to pull out and stroke himself to finish. He does so over Persephone’s ass, now that the shirt is bunched around her waist, watching the way her hips still wiggle and squirm, the way she _ moves_. It’s how Hades comes, admiring every little twitch of her body as he shoots white, hot ropes of his load onto the sweet, delectable swell of her cheeks and into the dimples on her back. 

He can barely breathe. His breath comes out in short gasps as his body rocks with the final waves of his orgasm, the numbing sensation of pure _ bliss _coursing through him in small spurts. Hades milks himself for all that he’s got until finally, the glow of his orgasm slowly, but surely ebbs away just enough for him to remember how to use his lungs. 

With soft puffs of air, he leans back over to kiss the back of Persephone’s neck so lovingly despite the intensity in which he just wrecked her, completely. 

“Gods, baby,” Hades whispers softly, but then, “I—did you?”

Persephone, with labored breathing, shakes her head. Well, that won’t do. Will it?

Hades huffs, pulling Persephone closer before flipping her over on the counter. When she’s _ finally _ facing him, Hades kisses her properly, bent over her body as he pours out every ounce of love he’s got for her. No matter how rough he gets, or how vulgar he may be, he still _ loves _ her. He knows that she knows, but it’s not going to stop him from reminding her. 

“I love you,” he mutters into their kiss, his nimble fingers undoing the buttons on the dress shirt. Once it’s open, his softening length nearly twitches back to life. He doesn’t hesitate to press his lips to every single inch of her body between her lips and her breasts, before finally, he sucks one of her nipples into his mouth. 

“Oh, Hades,” Persephone breathes, especially so when his fingers find their way back to her clit. She’s wet, and sensitive, and _ so close_, that it doesn’t take much for her to push her hips up into his hands. As he slips one, then two fingers into her begging heat, she writhes beneath him. Her hands card through his silver hair, tugging ever so slightly. 

Hades sucks at her nipple, while his fingers work swiftly as they thumb at her clit and curl into that heavenly bundle of nerves within her. He absolutely relishes in the hitches of her breath, and the way her back begins to arch with each press of his fingers. Persephone’s hips are still moving with aching determination. He wishes he could watch her, but her hands are stapling him to her chest. Not that it’s something to complain about. 

But, when her walls begin to tremble around his fingers, the faster he works them, and her thighs begin to quake, he smirks. He pulls back just enough for his hot breath to skate across her shimmering pink nipple, and his husky voice whispers, “Come for me, sweetness.”

Persephone breaks. 

With an exquisite, strangled cry of Hades’ name, she comes undone, her body trembling with the freight-like force of her orgasm. She holds onto him the best that she can as the tremors of her core expel a wetness gushing around his fingers. 

It may take moments, or hours, or _ years _ before Persephone finally manages to climb down from her peak, but when she does, she’s left a panting mess. She lies there in Hades’ open shirt, barely even realizing that he’d finally managed to pry himself away from her. In fact, he’s fetched a warm, wet dish rag, that he uses to tenderly clean her bottom and between her thighs. 

“Maybe this is why we’re supposed to do this in a bed,” he huffs a little, wiping down the countertop beneath her as well. Still, he wears a smug grin on his face that Persephone can’t help but smile back at as she sits up on the island. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” she asks. Before Hades can walk away to dispose of the rag, she pulls him in for a soft kiss this time. She keeps him there and wraps her arms around his neck. He doesn’t need much of an invitation to wrap his own around her waist and pull her close. In the midst of it all, he lifts her off the counter and throws the rag in his sink before carrying her off to the couch, seeing as it’s closer than his bedroom. He squeezes them onto it and pulls back to smile sweetly at her. 

“Hey,” Hades says softly, caressing her cheek, “you should move in with me.”

Persephone’s heart stalls momentarily, before she chokes out, “What?”

He flushes slightly, shrugging. He gulps, weakly attempting to avert his eyes. Somehow, they still come back to hers. “I just—this isn’t the sex talking, I promise. It was just…nice to wake up and find you here, doing your cute little dance…I want to do it—and _ not _ just the sex—more often. Everyday, if that’s okay with you. I hate it when you leave.”

“I barely leave anymore,” she chuckles gently. 

“Yeah, but you still do sometimes.”

Persephone smiles at him so fondly. She presses one more kiss to his lips. 

“Okay,” she whispers. “Okay, I’ll move in with you.”

Hades had already been preparing himself for her to say _ no, it’s too fast, why would I want that? _ So, when that’s not what he hears, he looks at her with shining eyes. 

“I—really?” he says, trying hard to contain his grin. She nods with a bite of her lip. She’s not trying to hide her wide smile. 

“Yeah. I want that, a lot actually,” Persephone assures him and Hades can’t help but plant a sweet, passionate kiss on her lips. They kiss lazily, but so tenderly, for a few long moments before he pulls back to look at her with nothing but adoration in his eyes. He finally lets the smile break out across his lips, thinking about all the mornings he’ll get now. He’ll get to fall in love with even more of little _ Persephone _things, and the thought sends his heart soaring. 

“Gods. That’s so fucking amazing, sweetness. Can we go back to sleep? So I can wake up to you dancing in my kitchen again?”

She scoffs, and Hades nearly pouts. _ Nearly_. 

Persephone only smirks though. “_Our _ kitchen.” 

**Author's Note:**

> twit: @autumnequinocks
> 
> comments and kudos much appreciated!! thank you for reading <3


End file.
